The investigators made presentations at local, national and international meetings and seminars. Presentations were made to the Technical Working Group at the APS. Keith Moffat made presentations on structural biology, time-resolved crystallography and BioCARS at the following meetings: British Biochemical S9ociety Symposium on "Enzyme Catalysis: Structure, Dynamics, Chemistry"; Leicester, England, September 21-23, 1998. 5' Workshop on "Principles of Protein Architecture"; Tokyo, Japan, December 8-9, 1998. Centennial Meeting of the American Physical Society; Atlanta, Georgia, March 20-26, 1999. International Conference on the Future of Accelerators: 0 Generation Light Sources; Argonne, Illinois, April 6-9, 1999. American Crystallographic Association; Buffalo, New York, May 22-27, 1999. Iniemational Union of Crystallography; Glasgow, Scotland, August 6-13, 1999. Keith Moffat presented seminars at: MRC Laboratory of Molecular Biology, Cambridge, England, September 25, 1998 SPring 8, Harima, Japan, December 10, 1998 Northwestern University, Evanston, Illinois, January 7, 1999 University of Toronto, Toronto, Canada, January 27, 1999 University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, April 5, 1999 GaU Navrotski made presentations at the following: Advanced Photon Source User's Meeting, "Design and Performance of BioCARS Beamlines", October 1998, Argonne, IL Advanced Photon Source User's Meeting, "A Summary of First Structural Results at BioCARS", October 1998, Argonne, EL American Vacuum Society Meeting, "Elevated Temperature Structures of the Ag/Si(I 11) System at Sub-monolayer Coverages", September 15, 1998 CARS Colloquia, "The Unique Characteristics of the BioCARS Wiggler Source", June 7, 1999, Argonne, IL Zhong Ren made a presentation to: The Structural Biology Symposium 1999, "Use of Synchrotron Radiation Transforms Macromolecular Crystallography", May 25, 1999, Zhangjiajie, Hunan, China Hau~ T= made a presentation to: The Structural Biology Symposium 1999, "Matching Beamline Specifications to Protein Crystallographic Problems--- Perspectives from Experiences at the Advanced Photon Source", May, 1999, Zhangjiajie, Hunan, China